Eternally
by PurpleNarwhal
Summary: Okay so I know a lot of DracoxHermionie fics get hate, so please restrain yourself...
1. Chapter 1

The wind whips in through the window, tendrils of frost curling around my arms. The quilt I've had since my first year is worn thin, and losing its ability to keep me warm. Any other day, I'd just get up. I know what's waiting for me outside of the common room, though. He told me that we'd meet there. I hear the other girls moving around the dorm, and the yelling and fights going on in the main area. Sighing loudly, I roll out of bed, waving angrily to make the window slam shut. Goosebumps prickle up on my arms and legs, despite the wool pajamas I borrowed. My mouth gapes open as I look down at the color, the silver and green plaid that I grabbed last night. There's two pairs of eyes on me, and I can't take the time to figure out who they belong to. The duvet cover I discarded betting out of bed is the closest, and I wrap it around me, eyebrows arching. The other two girls finally leave the room, and I lock the door, leaning with my back against it and trying to sob for a few seconds.

_"This is just proof of why I shouldn't do this."_ I think to myself, taking a shaking breath in. My dresser drawer is still hanging open, and I snatch up a uniform, dressing faster than I think I ever have. The pajamas get buried at the back of my draw, crumpled up and stuffed behind my red and gold clothes. I duck my face down behind my hair, trying to avoid the stares. When I finally make it out of the common room, I bump right into him. He's standing right outside of the door, pacing back and forth with his arms crossed. There's people milling around us, and the few awkward seconds we spend just staring at each other draw more stares that I got inside the common room. His hand moves towards mine, and I slap it away, motioning to a side closet. The second the door clicks shut, I kiss him.

My eyes blink open quickly as I feel her lips on mine. My mind flashes back to last night, the passionate moment in the prefects' room. My hands encircle her head, fingers entwining in her hair. We stumble back against the wall, and her arms roam my back, stroking my shoulder blades lightly and skimming over my spine. Her palms are cold, raising nervous goose bumps on my arms and legs. She pulls off, inhaling and laughing a little.

"Oh…This is a mistake." She says, biting her lip and looking away from me. I sigh, running a hand through my messed up hair. A million thoughts run through my head, and I lean against the wall. She sat down on a barrel in the corner, and buried her head in her hands. The conversations of all the people outside filter in through a crack in the door, and I immediately shut it with a foot.

"We're hiding in a closet just to be together. You're right."_ You're always right._ I think to myself. The space is small, and cramped, and when I sit down we're practically next to each other. Her hand wraps around mine, and I could tell she's nervous, not to mention confused. She inhales deeply, and sits up straighter.

"The last time I got a wrong answer on a test was 5th year O.W.L.S. You know why? Because the idiot behind me wouldn't stop sneezing." I laugh a little, trying to remember that. "But I still got an A on that."

She moved a little closer to me, and smiles. "Just because it's a mistake doesn't mean it's gonna mess everything up." I look up at her, and I can tell I must look dazed, because she laughs. I hear the commotion slow outside, and I grab my bag and cloak from the floor.

"Um…I have to…I have to go." I mumble, emerging out of the closet, and dazed a little by the light. The stares aren't anything bad, more like respect. The only thing I can think of is who I left in that closet, and what everyone would think if they knew who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time ever, I want to cut class. I've always been the girl sitting in the front row, arm locked into the question-asking position. I take a shaky breath in, nervously stepping out of the closest. A teacher sneaking a smoke stares at me with a "I won't tell if you don't" look. I duck my head, hiding the blush that covers my face with a thin curtain of hair. I walk quickly back to the common room, and whisper the password. The hallways are silent, save for a few explosions coming from a potions class. The common room is equally deserted, and I sink onto a couch, nearly falling asleep. Confusion overtakes my normally ordered head, and my vision starts to blur. A hand claps over my shoulder, startling me out of the annoying trance of confusion.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see this day." The familiar voice makes me smile, and I turn around to see Ron smiling widely.

"What day?" I ask, plastering a smile, despite the chaos.

"The day when Hermione Granger, of all people, broke a rule." I laugh dryly.

"Yeah, I had a hard day. Why're you skipping?" I say, staring into the fire.

"I had an essay to finish. History of magic is brutal, not even to mention the teacher is a goddy idiot." He flops down next to me, propping up his legs on the table. "But I know that look. Ginny has it like every other week."

"Oh?" Maybe he doesn't know what this is really about.

"It's a boy." Never mind, he does.

"What do you mean, 'It's a boy'." I say, cocking my head sarcastically.

"It's boy troubles. For some reason, over male in this damn school has fallen in love with Ginny, and then subsequently decided not to like her anymore. I've gotten kinda good at identifying when guys have been jerks."

Despite the cloudy mood, not to mention the clouds outside, I giggle. "Well, say that there's this guy you've hated for a long time."

"Well, that doesn't narrow it down. You hate a lot of people."

"And he's hated you for a long time."

"And a lot of people hate you." I laugh, hitting him in the chest with the back of my hand.

"And recently, you realized you…like him. And he likes you." He shrugs.

"So what's the problem?"

"We're the sort of people who are supposed to hate each other's guts."

"Oooh." He winces, glancing up at the clock. "Unfortunately, that's all the time we have. Class is about to end, and I can't cut another day of herbology." His bag is already hooked over his shoulder, and he walks out, leaving me sitting completely alone, for the second time today.


End file.
